


Getaway Plan

by sophinisba



Category: Doctor Who, Lost
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, F/F, Silly, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's dead set on fun in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerchick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gamerchick).



When the door of the TARDIS opened the air was warm, there were palm fronds overhead, and a beautiful woman was pointing a gun at them. Specifically at the Doctor, who probably looked to her like more of a threat just by virtue of his gender, and who was not helping himself with his psychic paper and his smile and the pseudo-soothing nonsense he was spouting. This woman was clearly in no mood to be soothed.

"Look," said Martha, while still keeping her hands in the air, "we've got a _spaceship_. Do you really want to be pointing that gun at us?"

"That's not a spaceship," the woman said angrily, "it's a…"

"Phone booth that materialises out of nothing, all right, but you should still put that thing down."

Two more people walked out into the clearing – they'd been holding hands but dropped them and rushed forward as soon as they saw what was going on. The blonde woman stood close to the dark-skinned girl with the gun, laid a hand gently on her shoulder and said, "She's right, Ana-Lucia" in a more effectively soothing voice. "We don't need any more killing on this island."

"Is this an island with a lot of killing on it?" said the Doctor. "Because we were actually just interested in a nice holiday, must have miscalculated somehow but, er, perhaps we'll just head back now."

"No we won't," said Martha, stepping forward. "We don't run away from danger or injustice, do we, Doctor?" Besides that (as she was quite sure the Doctor understood), this island and this girl were gorgeous, and Martha really was past being scared of a little gun like that.

"Stay right where you are," Ana-Lucia barked. Martha reluctantly stood still and raised her hands again.

"Wait a sec," said the big man with curly hair who'd come on the scene with the blonde woman. "Ana-Lucia, don't shoot them, I wanna talk to them." She was clearly listening but she still didn't lower the gun. "Dude," he said to the Doctor, "did you say you were gonna turn around and go back?"

"That was my idea, yeah. Though apparently Martha's dead set on her fun in the sun, so –"

"I think I deserve it after the ice prison you got us stuck in last time."

"How many people can you fit in that phone booth," asked the man. Ana-Lucia's eyes went wide and at last she lowered the gun, allowing the other woman to take it from her hand. Apart from relief Martha felt admiration – her thought when these two had come on the scene was that they were friendlier than Ana-Lucia but also less interesting, so she was impressed that he was already looking beyond the whole spaceship issue to wonder just _how much_ bigger it was on the inside.

"I'm afraid we can't take any people at all if they're carrying guns," said the Doctor, whose hands were still in the air.

"That's okay. We'll throw it in the ocean or something, right, Libby?" The blonde woman nodded, shoved the gun in the back of her jeans and moved closer to him, away from Ana-Lucia. "But…you could get us off this island?"

The Doctor shrugged, looked at Martha, who chose not to answer one way or another. "Don't see why not," he said. "Just the three of you?"

"Um, more like fifty, actually. Some of us died but then more keep showing up."

The Doctor took a deep breath and said, "All right, why don't we all try meeting each other and then we'll see what we can work out."

"I do not fucking believe this," Ana-Lucia muttered.

"Hey," said the man. "I don't know about you, but I've seen a whole lot of things on this island that I never would've believed before."

He took his friend's hand and, on impulse, Martha took reached out and took Ana-Lucia's, which had seemed empty and small since she'd let go of the gun.

"Good then," Martha said cheerfully. "Which way is the beach?"


End file.
